


The Tiniest Lifeboat

by Blonde_Anne_Boleyn



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blonde_Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Blonde_Anne_Boleyn
Summary: Lunar Chronicles Theatre AU where Scarlet hears Cinder singing and decides to listen.
Kudos: 4





	The Tiniest Lifeboat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope you enjoy!

Scarlet walked through the hallway of practice rooms, briefly looking through each window to see if any were available. They were usually all full and Scarlet would have to wait for one to open up, but today for some reason they were all available. 

She had just swung open the door to the nearest room in front of her, when she heard a beautiful mezzo voice singing the opening lyrics to Lifeboat from Heathers. 

I float in a boat   
In a raging black ocean   
Low in the water  
And nowhere to go   
The tiniest lifeboat  
Full of people I know 

Scarlet normally would’ve continued on into the room, but there was a gut feeling telling her she should stay and listen. She had never heard anyone sing this clearly up in this hallway. All of the rooms were soundproofed, and so all you could hear normally was the muffled sounds of various theatre songs. This girl must’ve had her door open and Scarlet was curious as to why.

Cold clammy and crowded  
The people smell desperate  
We’ll sink any minute   
So someone must go  
The tiniest lifeboat   
Full of people I know 

Scarlet tensed, knowing the song well enough that she could feel the climax. The gentle sounding voice across the hall shifted. There was so much power, and even though Scarlet couldn’t see this girl’s face, she could feel the emotions being conveyed as if she were standing in front of her. There was so much more than just a pretty voice. This was raw emotion. 

Everyone’s pushing  
Everyone’s fighting   
Storms are approaching  
There’s nowhere to hide  
If I say the wrong thing   
Or wear the wrong outfit  
They’ll throw me right over the side

Scarlet felt the release of tension as the girl paused briefly returning to the gentle tone from the beginning as she sang the last verse. The soft haunting melody echoing through the hallway. 

I’m hugging my knees  
And the captain is pointing  
Well who made her captain  
Still, the weakest must go  
The tiniest lifeboat  
Full of people I know   
The tiniest lifeboat  
Full of people I know 

The girl held the last note perfectly letting it softly trail out as the backing music faded. Scarlet knew in that moment that she really wanted to see this girl who could sing so beautifully. She walked further down the hall, passing empty room after empty room until she saw someone. A girl about her age in the furthest room down this hallway. She had her door open, which Scarlet had suspected. 

Scarlet gave a gentle knock on the open door. The girl turned, and Scarlet was able to see the face of this girl who’d just sang the most beautiful rendition of Lifeboat that she'd ever heard. The girl’s face blushed slightly as she saw Scarlet, and she tucked some of her shoulder-length brown hair behind her ear. 

“Hi” Scarlet said, trying not to sound awkward “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to tell you that you have such a beautiful voice”. 

“Oh! Uh, thank you so much”. The girl blushed even more. “Sorry you’ve caught me a bit off guard, there isn’t normally anyone up here at this time, so I like to keep the door open”. 

Scarlet smiled “Seriously though, that was the most beautiful version of Lifeboat. Someone seriously needs to cast you as Heather Mac”. 

“Thank you! You know Heathers well? Also, I’m Cinder by the way”. 

“Yes! It’s one of my favourites. My name is Scarlet”. 

She nodded “So, listen. I’m not usually this bold, but I really need someone to do Seventeen with, and I wondered if you’d maybe like to?” 

Scarlet didn’t hesitate in replying “I’d love to”. 

Cinder smiled “I was hoping you’d say that”.


End file.
